Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/I/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Dnia 21 lutego, angielski statek, zwany Steersman, co znaczy Żeglarz, wypłynął zrana z portu Saint-Malo. Byłto statek o dziewięciuset beczkach, pochodził z portu Cardiff i odbywał podróże jedynie pomiędzy Newcastle i Port-Said, a przeznaczony był do przewozu węgla. Zazwyczaj statek ów nie zatrzymywał się nigdzie dłużej. Na ten raz jednakże lekkie uszkodzenie zmusiło go do dłuższego odpoczynku. Zamiast podążyć do Cherbourg, kapitan statku zatrzymał się w Saint-Malo, gdzie spodziewał się spotkać ze starym przyjacielem. Po upływie czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, statek był gotów do drogi i wkrótce przylądek Frehél pozostał już za nim o jakie trzydzieści mil w stronie północno-wschodniej. Wprawdzie okrętów, wiozących węgiel, Anglia wysyła mnóstwo na wszystkie strony świata, ale dlatego wspominamy o Steersmanie, że na nim odpłynął pan Antifer z Julianem i Gildas Trégomain. Pan Antifer wolał płynąć na angielskim statku, niż jechać w dusznym, zamkniętym wagonie kolei żelaznej. Nie szło mu bynajmniej o mniejszy lub większy wydatek, bo jeżeli kto ma nadzieję wrócić z podróży ze stoma milionami, nie potrzebuje znów tak bardzo liczyć się z tem, co wydaje. Pan Antifer nie krępował się więc podobnymi względami, obecnie mógł odbyć podróż w bardzo dogodnych i przyjemnych warunkach. Kapitan Ryx, pod którego rozkazami znajdował się okręt Steersman, był dawnym znajomym pana Antifera. To też, zatrzymawszy się w Saint-Malo, nie zaniedbał odwiedzić pana Antifera. Naturalnie, że stary marynarz przyjął go z wielką radością. Gdy kapitan Ryx dowiedział się o projektowanej podróży swego przyjaciela do Port-Said, zaproponował mu za przystępną cenę przeprawę na pokładzie swego statku. Okręt był doskonale zbudowany, płynął dosyć pośpiesznie i gdy morze było spokojne, nie potrzebował więcej nad czternaście lub piętnaście dni na przebycie pięciu tysięcy pięciuset mil, które oddzielają Wielką Brytanię od morza Śródziemnego. Wprawdzie Steersman nie zabierał pasażerów, ale żeglarze wogóle nie są zbyt wymagającymi pod względem wygód; przytem na każdym okręcie znajdzie się dość wygodna kajuta, gdzie można się przespać i pomieścić. Największą zachętą dla pana Antifera było to, że przez całą podróż nie potrzebował się przesiadać ze statku na statek. Wolał więc przeprawę na okręcie, niż koleją; dwa tygodnie, spędzone na pokładzie okrętowym, wśród świeżych powiewów morskiego powietrza, wydawały mu się krótszym przeciągiem czasu, niż sześć dni jazdy koleją i oddychanie dymem i kurzem. Julian podzielał w zupełności zdanie wuja, tylko Trégomain nie był zadowolniony z tego postanowienia, gdyż całe życie spędził jedynie na spokojnych wodach rzeki Rance. I teraz liczył, że większą część drogi odbędzie koleją, ale przyjaciel Antifer postanowił inaczej. – Czy znajdziemy za miesiąc lub za dwa miesiące wysepkę, to wszystko jedno, powtarzał pan Antifer. Wysepka nam nie ucieknie, a nikt oprócz nas nie wie dokładnie, w którem ona znajduje się miejscu. Skarb, ukryty w skale od lat przeszło trzydziestu, nie straci bynajmniej na wartości, gdy poleży jeszcze kilka tygodni dłużej w swojej kryjówce. Tak więc, chociaż panu Antiferowi pilno było stać się właścicielem skarbów, zgodził się jednak na propozycyę kapitana Ryx. Pan Antifer zapłacił żądaną za przeprawę sumę i zaopatrzył się w pieniądze, które powierzył do przechowania swemu przyjacielowi Trégomain. Oprócz tego wzięli ze sobą doskonały chronometr, sextant, to jest narzędzie astronomiczne, i książkę, w której znajdowały się różne objaśnienia, co do czasu i pogody. Wzięli także motykę i drąg z okuciem, przeznaczony do łamania kamieni. Załogę statku stanowiło dwóch mechaników, czterech palaczy i dziesięciu marynarzy. Dawny właściciel statku Piękna Amelia musiał przezwyciężyć swój wstręt do morskiej podróży i narazić się może na gniew Neptuna, ale wiemy, że z panem Antiferem nie można się było wdawać w długie rozprawy. Pożegnanie z rodziną było bardzo smutne; Eliza gorzko płakała, Nanon także nie mogła się powstrzymać od łez; Gildas Trégomain milczał, bojąc się roztkliwić zanadto. Pan Antifer zapewniał wszystkich, że nieobecność ich nie potrwa dłużej nad sześć tygodni i że wkrótce znowu zbiorą się razem w domu, przy ulicy Hautes-Salles… Młoda dziewczyna z matką ścigały wzrokiem oddalający się okręt, dopóki tenże nie zginął we mgle oddalenia. Ale cóż się stało z dwiema osobami, które miały towarzyszyć spadkobiercy Kamylk-Paszy? Czy one nie znajdowały się na pokładzie odpływającego statku? W istocie ani Ben-Omar, ani Sauk nie wsiedli na statek. Czyżby się spóźnili? Powodem ich nieobecności było to, że notaryusz za nic w świecie nie chciał płynąć na okręcie. Podczas przeprawy z Aleksandryi do Marsylii cierpiał niezmiernie z powodu morskiej choroby. To też, gdy los zmuszał go obecnie jechać aż do Port-Said i, Bóg wie gdzie jeszcze, Ben-Omar przysiągł sobie podróżować lądem, dopóki tylko będzie można i dopiero w razie nieuniknionej konieczności odważyć się na morze. Sauk nie sprzeciwiał mu się w tym razie, a pan Antifer ze swojej strony nie pragnął go bynajmniej za towarzysza podróży. Naznaczył mu więc spotkanie za miesiąc w mieście Suez, nie wspominając wcale, że będą musieli zapewne podążyć do Maskatu… Wtedy już notaryusz nie uniknie nieprzyjemności morskiej podróży. Pan Antifer w te słowa odezwał się do Ben-Omara: – Ponieważ pański klient Kamylk-Pasza żądał, abyś pan był obecny przy wydobyciu skarbu, nie mogę się przecież temu sprzeciwiać. Ale jeżeli okoliczności zmuszą nas do tego, że będziemy podróżowali razem, proszę, trzymaj się pan z daleka ode mnie, gdyż nie mam najmniejszej chęci do bliższego zapoznania się z panem, ani z jego dependentem. Słowa te doskonale malują uprzejmość i towarzyską grzeczność pana Antifera. Sauk i Ben-Omar wyjechali wcześniej z Saint-Malo, niż nasi podróżni. Można było być pewnym, że spotkają się w Suez, gdyż notaryuszowi szło o przyobiecany mu procent, a choćby i nie ten powód, to był zmuszony ulegać niezłomnej woli Sauka. Ben-Omar i Sauk powinni byli wcześniej przybyć do Suez. Tymczasem Steersman płynął całą siłą pary wzdłuż brzegów Francyi. Południowe wichry nie kołysały nim zbytecznie, gdyż osłaniała go blizkość lądu, z czego Gildas Trégomain cieszył się szczerze. Obiecywał sobie, że skorzysta dużo z tej podróży, przypatrując się nieznanym krajom, ubiorowi i obyczajom ludów, lecz lękał się okropnie morza. Ciekawym i trwożnym zarazem wzrokiem śledził odległą linię horyzontu, gdzie niebo zdawało się łączyć z wodą. Obawiał się narazić na kołysanie się okrętu i nie miał odwagi chodzić po pokładzie. Usiadł więc na ławeczce w izbie oficerskiej i, trzymając się mocno poręczy, miał minę tak smutną i zrezygnowaną, że pan Antifer żartował wciąż z niego bez litości. – No, czy zadowolony jesteś z podróży, przyjacielu? pytał. – Dotychczas nie mam jeszcze powodu się martwić, odparł Trégomain. – Żegluga nie przedstawia teraz jeszcze żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, to tak samo, jakbyś płynął po rzece. Teraz może ci się zdawać jeszcze, że znajdujesz się na pokładzie „''Pięknej Amelii''” i że płyniesz wśród wybrzeży rzeki Rance. Ale niechno morze pogniewa się i poburczy trochę, to zobaczymy… – Czy sądzisz, że będę chorował… – Ma się rozumieć, mój kochany, i to porządnie… Trzeba przyznać, że pan Antifer miał dziwny sposób uspakajania ludzi. Julian, chcąc złagodzić wrażenie, wywołane słowami wuja, dodał: – Mój wuj przesadza, panie Trégomain!… Nie będziesz pan wcale chorował, będziesz pan zdrów, jak…. – Jak delfin, podchwycił Trégomain. Tego też tylko pragnę. I wskazał ręką na dwa czy na trzy te zwierzęta, które w pewnej odległości płynęły za statkiem. Wieczorem okręt minął krańce Bretanii. Gdy przepływał przez kanał du Four, wyniosłości Ouessant chroniły go od wiatru. Podróżni położyli się spać przed godziną dziewiątą. Podczas nocy okręt nieznacznie minął Brest, zatokę Douarnenez i skierował się w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Trégomain śnił, że jest okropnie chory; ale na szczęście był to tylko sen. Rano, chociaż okręt kołysał się i przechylał teraz daleko silniej, podnosząc się i opadając, Trégomain wyszedł na pokład. Powiedział sobie bowiem, że kiedy los przeznaczył mu, aby zakończył zawód żeglarza podróżą morską, powinien przypatrzyć się i utrwalić sobie w pamięci wszystko, co tylko może być godnem widzenia na morzu. Nie zeszedł jednak jeszcze zupełnie ze schodków, wiodących na pokład, gdy spostrzegł pana Antifera, leżącego na tapczanie, bladego i prawie nawpół żywego. Tak, był to pan Antifer, we własnej osobie; wyśmiewał się z Trégomaina i straszył go chorobą morską, a teraz sam cierpiał okrutnie. Mąż ten klął straszliwie i z zazdrością spoglądał na rumianą i czerstwą twarz swego przyjaciela. – Do licha! zawołał. Niktby w to nie uwierzył, że ja, stary marynarz, rozchorowałem się tak okropnie! Chyba dlatego, że od lat dziesięciu nie byłem ani razu na morzu. Upewniam cię, że jestem mocniej cierpiący, niż ty…. – Ależ ja wcale nie czuję się chorym, odparł z uśmiechem Trégomain. – A dlaczego nie jesteś chorym? – Albo ja wiem… Mnie to samego dziwi, mój przyjacielu… – Przecież rzeka Rance nigdy tak nie hulała, jak dziś morze, z powodu tego przeklętego południowo-zachodniego wiatru? – Nigdy, Rance była zawsze spokojna. – Jak ty wyglądasz doskonale! dodał z żalem pan Antifer. – I mnie to przykrość sprawia ze względu na ciebie, odpowiedział Gildas Trégomain z głębokiem przekonaniem. Choroba pana Antifera nie trwała zbyt długo. Zanim Steersman minął przylądek Ortegal, znajdujący się w północno-zachodniej stronie Hiszpanii i gdy przepływał jeszcze tę część zatoki Gaskońskiej, którą najczęściej nawiedzają burze, ciągnące od Atlantyku, pan Antifer odzyskał zdrowie. Chociaż cierpienie to nawiedza częstokroć nawet najbardziej zahartowanych żeglarzy, jednak pan Antifer czuł się z tego powodu niezmiernie upokorzonym. Jego miłość własna cierpiała bardzo, gdy myślał o tem, że chorował, on, taki wytrawny marynarz, gdy tymczasem Trégomain, który nigdy nie był na morzu, czuł się zdrów, jak ryba. Noc przeszła bardzo nieprzyjemnie; wicher dął silnie, bałwany piętrzyły się wysoko. Było to pomiędzy Corogne i Ferrol. Kapitan Ryx miał zamiar przybić gdzie do lądu, ale pan Antifer, znający się przecież doskonale na morzu, odradził mu to, lękał się bowiem każdej zwłoki, któraby opóźniła jego przybycie do Suez, gdzie parowiec, płynący do zatoki Perskiej, zatrzymuje się bardzo krótko. Steersman płynął zatem wzdłuż wybrzeża Hiszpanii, omijając podwodne skały, znajdujące się w pobliżu lądu. Po lewej stronie zostawił zatokę de Vigo i trzy strome skały, które stoją u jej wnijścia; potem minął malownicze wybrzeża Portugalii. Płynąc, podróżni nasi rozmawiali bardzo dużo o celu swej podróży, podczas czego pan Antifer odzyskał zwykłą pewność siebie. Przechadzał się krokiem śmiałym po pokładzie okrętowym, zapuszczał wzrok w niezmierzone przestrzenie, lub wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela, na której napróżno szukał oznak cierpienia. – Jakże ci się podoba ocean? zapytywał. – Ogromna przestrzeń wód! odpowiadał Trégomain. – Naturalnie, tu jest trochę więcej wody, niż w twojej rzece Rance! – Ma się rozumieć, ale to nie powód, aby pogardzać rzeką, która bądź-co-bądź ma także swoje powaby. – O! wielka mi rzecz taka rzeka! Ja tam pogardzam nią…. – Mój wuju, przerwał Julian, nie powinniśmy pogardzać niczem; rzeka ma także swoją wartość…. – Tak samo, jak wysepka, dodał Gildas Trégomain. Pan Antifer zaczerwienił się z gniewu, gdyż przymówka dotykała kwestyi zbyt drażliwej dla niego. – Są wysepki, które mają wartość niezwykłą! zawołał. Na przykład moja wysepka! Wyraz „moja” wymówił z dumą, bo czyż ta wysepka prawem spadku nie należała do niego? – Ale skoro mowa o mojej wysepce, mówił dalej pan Antifer, czy ty, Julianie, sprawdzasz codzień ruchy chronometru? – Ma się rozumieć, mój wuju, ten chronometr jest doskonałym instrumentem. – A sextant? – I ten również jest bardzo dobry. – Dzięki Bogu! Kosztowały mnie one drogo! – Jeżeli za ich pomocą masz zyskać sto milionów, dodał Trégomain, nie należy zwracać uwagi na cenę. – Naturalnie, potwierdził pan Antifer. W istocie obydwa instrumenty były doskonałe, więc pan Antifer ufał, że Julian dokładnie określi położenie wysepki. Wszyscy trzej przyjaciele nie dowierzali Ben-Omarowi, wykonawcy testamentu Kamylk-Paszy. Rozmawiali o nim często, a jednego dnia wuj rzekł do siostrzeńca: – Nie podoba mi się ten Omar i postanawiam sobie czuwać nad nim troskliwie. – Kto wie, czy my go spotkamy w Port-Said? odezwał się z powątpiewaniem Trégomain. – Cóż znowu! zawołał pan Antifer. Będzie on na nas czekał nie tylko kilka tygodni, ale nawet kilka miesięcy, gdyby tego było potrzeba!.. Czy ten łotr nie po to umyślnie przybył do Saint-Malo, aby mi ukraść moją geograficzną długość? – Masz słuszność, mój wuju, że chcesz mieć baczne oko na tego notaryusza z Egiptu. Zdaje mi się, że to nieszczególnego charakteru człowiek, jak również ten jego dependent Nazim. – I ja podzielam to zdanie, dodał Trégomain. Ten Nazim nie wygląda na dependenta, tak samo, jak ja nie wyglądam na…. – Młodzieńca, grywającego pierwszorzędne role w teatrze, przerwał, śmiejąc się pan Antifer. W istocie, ten jego dependent nie budzi zaufania; wygląda on raczej, jak wąsaty bej, przybrany w strój, nieodpowiedni dla niego. Miecz pasowałby mu lepiej, niż pióro!.. Wielkie to nieszczęście, że ten Nazim nie mówi po francusku… możnaby coś z niego wyciągnąć. – Eh! wątpię bardzo, mój wuju; jeżeli niewiele dowiedzieliśmy się od notaryusza, tem mniej moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć od jego dependenta. Sądzę, że należałoby się lepiej dowiedzieć coś o tym Sauku. – Cóż to za Sauk? – Siostrzeniec Kamylk-Paszy, czy zapomniałeś o nim, mój wuju? Wszak ten człowiek pozbawiony został milionowego spadku, który Kamylk-Pasza przeznaczył dla ciebie…. – Niechno on mi się poważy opierać w czemkolwiek! Czy testament nie jest napisany podług wszelkich wymagań prawa?.. Czegóż więc może chcieć ode mnie ten potomek paszów, którym z przyjemnością obciąłbym buńczuki. – Jednakże, mój wuju…. – Ale co on mnie tam może obchodzić, tyle co Ben-Omar, a jeśli notaryusz będzie wyszukiwał jakich kruczków… jeśli nie zechce postępować podług prawa…. – Strzeż się go, mój przyjacielu, rzekł Gildas Trégomain. Nie możesz się uwolnić od towarzystwa notaryusza, on ma prawo a nawet obowiązek towarzyszyć ci w twych poszukiwaniach i popłynąć z tobą na wysepkę…. – Na moją wysepkę, Trégomain? – Tak, na twoją wysepkę. Testament określa to w sposób zupełnie jasny i wyraźny, a ponieważ Kamylk-Pasza przeznaczył notaryuszowi procent jeden od sta, co wynosi milion franków…. – Albo milion kułaków! krzyknął z uniesieniem porywczy Antifer, którego gniew spotęgował się w tej chwili na myśl, że tak olbrzymi procent musi oddać Ben-Omarowi. Tu rozmowa została przerwana przeraźliwem gwizdaniem. Statek płynął teraz bliżej lądu i znajdował się właśnie pomiędzy przylądkiem Saint-Vincent i skałą, wystającą naprzeciw niego ponad morze. Kapitan Ryx, znajdując się w tem miejscu, przesyłał zawsze w ten sposób sygnał do klasztoru, zbudowanego na skale, pozdrawiając przełożonego, który się ukazywał na to wezwanie i przesyłał statkowi ojcowskie błogosławieństwo. Kilku sędziwych mnichów ukazało się na skale, i statek, otrzymawszy błogosławieństwo, ominął wystający przylądek, kierując się w stronę południowo-wschodnią. W nocy dostrzeżono ognie Kadyksu i minięto zatokę Trafalgar. Rano o wschodzie słońca okręt minął znajdującą się na południu latarnię morską na przylądku Spartel i, zostawiając po prawej stronie prześliczne wzgórza Tangeru, zasiane białemi willami, a po lewej wzgórza Tarify, wpłynął w cieśninę Gibraltarską. Tu okręt płynął już szybko, trzymając się bliżej wybrzeża Maroko. Na wyniosłej skale wznosiła się Ceuta, równie groźna, jak Gibraltar. Podróżni, płynący wzdłuż brzegów afrykańskich, mogą się dowoli nacieszyć widokiem przepysznych krajobrazów, które się roztaczają przed zdumionym ich wzrokiem. Nie można sobie wyobrazić nic bardziej malowniczego i bardziej urozmaiconego nad tę cudowną panoramę, której harmonijne tło stanowią oddalone góry. Bliżej widać dziwaczne zagięcia lądu, zatoki i przystanie, miasta nadmorskie, ukazujące się nagle z poza skał urwistych i otoczone ramami zieleni, której nie niszczy zima, bo nie istnieje w tym łagodnym klimacie. Trégomain wraz z Julianem podziwiali te prześliczne widoki, ale zdaje się, że nie zatarły one w ich umyśle wspomnienia spokojnych wybrzeży ukochanej rzeki Rance. W pobliżu La Calle okręt, oddalając się nieco od tunetańskiego brzegu, skierował się ku przylądkowi Bon. Wieczorem dnia 5 marca wzgórza Kartaginy odrysowały się wyraźnie na jasnem tle nieba, podczas gdy słońce zachodziło wśród mgły. Pogoda dosyć sprzyjała; niekiedy padał deszcz, ale horyzont wyjaśniał się wkrótce. Wyspy ukazywały się tu na powierzchni morza i znowu znikały w jego falach, jak na przykład wyspa Santorin i wiele innych, nieznanych nawet z nazwiska. To też Julian miał słuszność, gdy się odezwał do wuja: – Jakie to szczęście, że Kamylk-Pasza nie wybrał jednej z wysepek, znajdujących się w tej stronie, na przechowanie swego skarbu! – Prawda, że to wielkie szczęście, potwierdził pan Antifer. I pobladł na samą myśl o tem, że jego wysepka mogła być jedną z tych, którą podziemne siły wynoszą ponad powierzchnię fal morskich. Na szczęście w zatoce Oman nie przytrafiają się podobne wypadki. Dno morskie nie podlega tam podobnym wstrząśnieniom i można było być pewnym, że wysepka znajduje się na tym samym miejscu, gdzie określały jej położenie wskazówki geograficzne. Minąwszy Maltę, Steersman zbliżył się do brzegów Egiptu. Kapitan Ryx dostrzegał już Aleksandryę. Potem, gdy minęli sieć ujść Nilowych, które roztaczają się jak wachlarz pomiędzy Rosettą i Damiettą, okręt zawinął do Port-Saïd rano dnia 7 marca. Wtedy budowano dopiero kanał Suezki, którego otwarcie nastąpiło zaledwie w roku 1869. Okręt musiał się więc zatrzymać w Port-Saïd. Tu na wązkiem, piasczystem wybrzeżu, ciągnącem się pomiędzy morzem, kanałem i jeziorem Menzaleh, wznoszą się domy zbudowane w guście europejskim. Dokoła widać wspaniałe budowle, piękne wille i malownicze domki. Ziemię, wydobytą przy kopaniu kanału, zużyto do zasypania części bagna, na którem wzniosło się miasto; niczego tu nie brak: jest kościół, szpital i fabryki okrętów. Malownicze budowle wznoszą się nad morzem Śródziemnem, a jezioro zasiane jest mnóstwem zielonych wysepek, pomiędzy któremi krążą łodzie rybackie. Pan Antifer i jego towarzysze rozstali się serdecznie z kapitanem Ryx i podziękowali mu, że ich przyjął na pokład swego statku, a nazajutrz wyjechali koleją żelazną, która łączyła wtedy Port-Saïd z Suezem. Podróżni nasi żałowali bardzo, że kanał Suezki nie był jeszcze skończony, gdyż ta przeprawa byłaby bardzo zajęła Juliana, a Gildas Trégomain mógłby się był łudzić, że znajduje się na falach rzeki Rance i że płynie wśród jej krętych wybrzeży. Złudzenie jego jednak psułby widok jezior Gorzkich, które bynajmniej nie są podobne do okolic Dinan i Dinard. Pan Antifer najmniej zachwycał się cudami natury i dzieł ludzkich; dla niego na całym świecie istniała tylko jedna wysepka w zatoce Oman, która pociągała ku sobie i hypnotyzowała wzrok jego. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na miasto Suez, które zajmuje tak ważne stanowisko geograficzne, lecz wysiadając z wagonu, spostrzegł natychmiast dwóch ludzi, z których jeden kłaniał się kilkakrotnie, a drugi zachowywał powagę właściwą mieszkańcom Wschodu. Byli to Ben-Omar i Nazim.